emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2124 (15th October 1996)
Plot Biff's face is a mess after the fight with the quarry workers. Linda does not want him to go into work, but he reminds her that they have got a wedding to pay for. Zoe receives a letter from Kim's solicitors about Valentine's treatment. Rachel broaches the subject of her going to work full-time for Steve with Chris. She is surprised when he thinks that it is a good idea. Tom has a black eye from the fight as well. Frank tells Charles Miller that he wants the quarry workers who were responsible for the fight to be sacked and their details giving to the police. He also reminds Kim that James is coming home from hospital today. She shows little interest. Tina informs him that the nursery is ready. Butch is boring Eric with his ambitions - he wanted to be a fireman when he was younger. Eric tries to con him into thinking that he has to pay off Sam's debts. Butch doesn't fall for it. Alan is not totally against Frank's quarry plans. He points out to a disapproving Betty that it will mean more profit for The Woolpack and that is what pays her wages. Frank insists that Biff takes a week off work on full pay. Butch makes friends with a security guard called Acky. Rachel tells Steve that she is accepting his job offer. Acky promises to put a word in with his boss for Butch. He is pleased at the thought of officially being allowed to fight. Frank brings James back to Home Farm - complete with nanny. He introduces Sophie the nanny to Kim. Sophie tells Kim that she loves horses, but this fails to win her Kim's friendship. Dave has booked a romantic meal for himself and Kathy to celebrate their new beginning. Betty tries to find out what is going on between them. Butch packs his job in with Eric. Terry tells Viv that he will not be able to come to the meeting that evening. Vic is in favour of the quarry as it will bring in extra trade. Chris has prepared details for the meeting and this impresses Frank. He shows him the plans for the proposed site and how it affects Emmerdale Farm land. Biff tells Linda that he is not going to the meeting. Zoe refuses to go out with Susie. She is tired, but Susie accuses her of being boring or worried that she may meet Emma. Zoe walks out on her. People start to arrive for the meeting. Ned is the chairman. Jack worries about public speaking. Zak is in a mood because Lisa has not phoned him since the band fight. He claims that he is off women. Frank speaks at the meeting, but is only really supported by Vic. Sarah then raises the point about the badger sett and the fact that if Frank disturbs them he is breaking the law. Frank responds by showing the protestors a diagram of a tunnel network to protect the badgers. This stalls them slightly. Jack then presents the case against Frank's scheme. He receives support for wanting to save Emmerdale's heritage. Frank congratulates Jack on his impassioned speech but tells him that it will make no difference as the bulldozers move in tomorrow. Zoe hears a noise downstairs and finds Susie giggling away with another girl. She is furious. Cast Regular cast *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Kim Tate - Claire King *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *James Tate - Jake Meays (uncredited) *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *Charlie Miller - John Branwell *Acky - Antony Audenshaw *Melanie - Emma Salt Locations *Biff Fowler and Linda Glover's cottage - Yard and interior *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Home Farm - Grounds, garden and office *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Emmerdale Village Hall - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Sophie Wright. *Tony Audenshaw (credited as Anthony Audenshaw) makes a pre-Bob Hope appearance as Acky. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes